microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Special/themed microwave times
All the special/themed microwave times chosen for experiments are listed below. Each category's experiment items are listed in the order of when they were microwaved, starting with the earliest experiment onward. Special Settings on Microwave Panel *Sealed popcorn ("popcorn" setting because it was popcorn) *#95 ("meat and potatoes" setting because Spam is meat and potatoes) *Blender ("ground meat" setting, "5," for an unusual setting like on "Will It Blend?") *Paintballs ("popcorn" setting because paintballs and popcorn both start with the letter "P") *Big Mouth Billy Bass ("fish" setting because item was a fish) *Capri Sun ("beverage" setting because item was a beverage) *Jiffy Pop ("popcorn" setting at end of experiment because it was popcorn) *Drinking bird ("poultry" setting because a bird is poultry) *Fake dog sh*t ("coffee" setting, 4 mugs, because of taking a "liquid sh*t" (diarrhea)) *Electronic cat ("pork" setting, 2.5 pounds, because a cat (a real one) is meat, and "pork" appeared when the meat button was pressed) *Rocket engines ("food plate" setting to give Jory time to run away to safety) *Spinning firework (2 "baked potato" settings to give Jory time to run away to safety) *Green spray paint (2 "baked potato" settings for St. Patrick's Day and Irish potatoes) *Blowfish ("fish and seafood" setting because the item was a fish) *Cold pack ("frozen vegetable" setting because the cold pack was... cold) *Carrot ("fresh vegetable" setting because it was, you guessed it, a fresh vegetable) *Full bag of chips ("potato" button because chips are made from potatoes) Clever Times That Relate to Experiment Item *Pregnancy test (90 seconds for 9 months of pregnancy) *Mirror (77 seconds for 7 years' bad luck from breaking mirror) *LCD clock (1:11 because it was the time the clock said) *GameCube (6:40 for N64, and :64 was too short) *Pencil (2:00 for #2 pencil) *PlayStation 2 (4:00 for PS2 x 2 = 4, and 2 minutes wasn't long enough) *Golf ball (8:00 for "fore (four)" x 2) *Obama and McCain figurines (4:40 for 44th President being elected) *35 mm film (2:35 for length of the film trailer being microwaved) *Rubik's cube (6:00 for six sides of cube) *Gun caps (3:20 because 320 total gun caps microwaved) *Wiimote (3:60 for Xbox 360, which "wants the Wii dead") *Pikachu (1:50 for 150 original Pokemon characters) *Hot Wheels (2:40 for #24, Jeff Gordon's number) *Disco ball (7:00 for 1970s) *''ET'' Atari game (82 seconds because ET came out in 1982) *Xbox 360 (7:00 for 7 words about Microsoft Xbox 360 Elite) *Hannah Montana pen (4:00 for 4 sentence experiment, because Jon's original suggestion of 16:00 was too long for the microwave clock during editing) *Pokemon toys (1:50 for 150 original Pokemon characters) *Dildo (69 seconds for the sex position "69") *Slinky (2 minutes for 2:37 remains before getting destroyed) *Slot machine (7:77 for lucky jackpot) *Transformer (2:00 for Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen ''release) *Siren light (5:05 for ''Hawaii 5-O cops) *Gigantic mercury vapor light bulb (6:00 for season 6 finale) *iPhone (6:66 because "Apple's the devil") *License plates (1:95 for I-95 highway) *Toilet bowl (3:33 because you do #1 (pee) or #2 (poop) most in a toilet, and 1 + 2 = 3) *Rubber ducks (6:90 for sex position "69," due to "duck bleep") *400-watt sodium bulb (2:01 because MacLover201 donated item) *Padlock (3:49 for Jon's old high school locker combo) *146 flash bulbs (12:00, a variation on 200 for the 200th episode, since 2 minutes wasn't long enough) *4-LOM bobblehead (5:00 because 4-LOM appeared in episode V (5) of Star Wars) *RC truck (5:00 for Indy 500) *20 Questions game (2:02 for 20 Questions) *Calculators (80:08 because it spells "boob" in numbers on a calculator) *PlayStation 3 (9:33 for PlayStation 33, 9:33, Jon suggested 10:00) *Crocs (6:66 because Crocs suck) *ShamWow! (8:08 because that number sort of sounds like "wow" (even though "wow" actually looks like 3:03)) *Happy birthday helium balloon (3:33 because celebrating microwave show's 3rd birthday) *Thermometer (1:98 for 98 Degrees, and 98 seconds wasn't long enough) *Klondike bar (6:90 for sex position "69," due to all of the "Klondike" jokes) *Wii (7:11 because 3:11 looks like "Wii," and 4 more minutes were added to make experiment long enough) *Electric fan (4:00 because Bowler'4'''Ever donated item) *Harry Potter figurine with candles (6:66 for seance and magic) *Christmas tree (3:00 for Holy Trinity) *Hourglass (3:00 because hourglass was a 3-minute timer) *Fire alarm (5:49 because "5" and "49" both start with the letter "F" like "fire alarm") *Smelling salts (8:00 because there were 8 seasons of ''24, and Jack Bauer often used smelling salts on the show) *Xenon bulb (9:09 because warp in Star Trek ''never exceeds "10") *Bottle of beer (45:00 for Super Bowl XVI) *Chocolate bunny/Easter bunny/Peeps (3:33 because Jesus was resurrected three days after dying on cross, which is what Easter celebrates) *Sega Genesis and Atari game (4:00 because Genesis is the first book of the Bible, so 1 + 3) *Toothpaste, season 10 (2:30 for "tooth hurty" joke) *''Twilight and highlighters (4:00 because there are four books in Twilight saga) *Cigarettes (2:00 for secondhand smoke) *Bra (3:40 for 34DD, the size of the bra) Times Signifying Dates/Holidays *Snow globe (12:25 for Christmas) *Lava lamp, season 3 (20:00 for 2000's item) *SNES game cartridge (95 seconds for NBA Live '95) *Fireworks (7:04 for July 4th, 7/4) *Jack-o-lantern with ping-pong balls (10:31 for Halloween) *Amp tubes (19:77 for year of Led Zeppelin's best tour) *Projector Lamp (2:33 for March 6, 2009 startup of Jackie) *Newton's Cradle (2:30 for 230 years old after 1779) *LED objects (2:00 for New York City invented LED objects in 1809) *Zune (3:00 for 3 years old because of celebrating item's 3rd birthday in 2009) *Toaster (5:00 for 5 years old invented in 2004) *Robosapien (5:00 because of celebrating item's 5th birthday in 2009) *Guitar strings (19:79 for a great year in rock 'n roll) *Slinky (37 seconds for 1937 invented Slinky) *Bottle rocket (17:76 for July 4, 1776, the date the Declaration of Independence was signed) *Firecrackers (4:00 for 4th of July) *Silly String (20:00 for Toys "R" Us Times Square construction begin) *Airbag, season 7 (10:00 because of celebrating item's 10th birthday in 2009) *Sega Game Gear (19:92 because thought item came out around '92) *Bottle of gin (20:10 for New Year's 2010) *Television (19:40 for incorrectly guessed year TV was invented) *Sunglasses (1:98 for thinking "Sunglasses at Night" came out in 1986) *R2-D2 and C-3PO figurines (77 seconds for 30th anniversary of release of ''Star Wars: A New Hope ''in 1977) *Grill brush (5:31 for date of Memorial Day 2010) *Smoke bombs and "bang" gun (1:92 for 1920s' gangsters, and 19:20 was too long for the microwave clock during editing) *Statue of Liberty and Pop-Its (7:76 for July 4, 1776) *Gathering items (4:30 because items came from 4/3/10 gathering) *Gold/bronze filings/ball bearings (4:90 for 1849 Gold Rush) *DeLorean (19:55 for year Marty returned back in time to in BTTF) *Whipped Cream (20:00 for year when maked) *Lava lamp, season 9 (19:76 for 1970s' item) *Champagne (20:00 for 2000's item) *Hookah (4:20 for April 20th, the "pot smoking" day) *Bacon (8:08, displayed as 08:08, for 2008, the year Jon graduated from Emerson College, in honor of Emily, the new Emerson microwave) Randomly-chosen times *Etch-a-Sketch (6:66 for Jory's "hatred" of Riley) *Spark plug (1:21 for 1.21 gigawatts in BTTF) *Red spray paint (24:00 for Whoopi, because there was 24 minutes left on the camera's tape) *Peanut butter (6:10 because peanut butter "kinda sounds like me a 6-minutes-and-10-seconds item") *NES and Atari 2600 (9:59 because Jory's original suggestion of 9:99 was too long for the microwave clock during editing) *iPal Monster (9:21 because Jory's original suggestion of 10:31 was too long for the microwave clock during editing) *Make-up (3:00 because Jory randomly said that "threesomes are great") *Gasoline (4:80, which is price of gas nowadays; Riley said this connection after Jon randomly chose the time) *Justin Bieber doll (7:77, displayed as 07:77; after Riley randomly chose the time, Jon said that this is because he's in heaven while listening to Bieber's music) *Microwave detector (2:98 because it was for episode #298)﻿